The purpose of this request is to obtain funds to assist in the cost of transcription, editing and publication of the proceedings of a small interdisciplinary workshop conducted in a dialogue format. The rapid popularization of the concept of health maintenance has swamped traditional vessels of medical care, the physician, office nurse and laboratory assistant. One way of meeting the challenge is by the establishment of health teams in which the physician's responsibility for the patient's (and family's) health is shared with other health professionals. At the same time admissions to medical school have escalated by way of major expansion of the student body in nearly all schools and the opening of several new schools. The 25 year span from 1955 to 1970 will see the annual crop of medical school graduates climb from 7,686 to 15,526. Several institutions are training physician-assistants and some are graduating nurse practitioners as well as a variety of specialized allied health professionals. There is no clear consensus concerning the proper education of the members of the health team. An appropriate strategy can best be designed after a thorough consideration of the needs and expectations of society, the implications of rapidly developing new knowledge in bio-medical science and a host a social and environmental forces. An objective assessment of the whole problem is needed because most of the voluminous published material on the development of systems of health care and education has been geared to persuade rather than to analyze. There is, therefore, a need for a volume that educators and administrators can turn to, a book containing a critical and well reasoned analysis of the Doctor's Job in the future and how to prepare him for it.